The darkness inside
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: What will Holly and the others do when one of their best freinds becomes their deadliest of enemies.
1. he returns

This story takes place eight years after season 3, Genki is 19 and Holly is 23. If you don't know what happens in season 3, well, I'll tell you just enough so this story makes sense. Genki stays in the MR world in the end and Holly gets her dad back.Oh and all the monsters are revived. Well, please enjoy the story. PS. I named Holly's dad Yosho, because almost every fan fic I read with him in it that was his name. Hey, I'm not going to change the way fan fic worlds work : )  
  
  
  
  
The Darkness Inside  
  
Chapter 1: He returns  
  
  
Holly sighed, wipeing sweat from her brow as she finshed up making dinner, which was a nice tender roast beef and patoes. It was an hot evening, and cooking was the lest thing that she wanted to do right now, but it was her father's birthday, and so, she cooked him his favorite meal. She frowned as she thought about her dad, he was getting very old, and his body was not in good condition, considering all of those years he had been controled by Moo. It brought a huge strain on his bones, and he was not very healthly. As of now, he was confined to a wheel-chair. The monsters, excpet for Golem who had finally kept his word and went back to Undeen, stayed with her. They were great freinds still and one of their favorite things to do would be to get together and talk about all of their old adventures. But talking brought some painful memories, memories of Genki. It was true that he had stayed in the Monster World after their last adventure, but an year after it was over, he was ready to take on new things. He left to study and find out more about the achients, and more about monsters. It was six years since they last heard from him...he use to write letters all the time, and send them things on their birthday, but for six years they did not even recieve an letter from him, not even a small quick little note. He must have been killed in an accident or somthing...It made them sad to think about it, but they tried not to mourn to hard, still clinging to a thread of hope that he was still alive. But she did not know what was worse, if he was still alive, it kind of really hurt to know that he did not care enough to even contact them, after all they had been threw together...  
Genki was not the only thing on their minds though. They were hearing rumors about some kind of dark force happening in places far from where they were. They did not know if the rumors were true or not, but none of them wanted to go back on another adventure, which they would have to if something else came to try and destory their world.  
  
"Hey, Holly!" Moochi exclaimed walking into the house. When the pink monster had grown older, it was easy to tell by the voice and personility it was a girl. Holly smiled, knowing that she probably had came in hear to ask about the food.  
  
" Dinner will be ready soon, Moochi."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
As Moocho got older, she had stopped saying 'Chi' so often, but will sometimes still say it to look cute.   
  
"Miss Holly!!" a little girl's voice came from the other side of the door. It was Yuffie, a young, sweet, hyper, yet selfish child.   
  
Sighing Holly opened the door, knowing that she probably wanted a peice of the birthday cake.  
  
Yuffie, with bright blue eyes and short red hair smiled back at her brightly. "There is this totally CUTE guy that has just landed his iron bird outside the village, he asked me if I knew you! I think he is looking for you!!"  
  
Holly blinked confused. " A cute guy?"  
  
"YEAH!!! Is he your boyfreind!? If he's not, I want him!!"  
  
The rest of the monsters came down the staris slowly hearing Yuffie's squeals.  
  
"Holly does not have a boyfriend!" Suzo growled protectively.  
  
"Suzo." Holly rolled her eyes. " Come on guys, lets go see who this person is."  
  
  
It did not take them that long to reach the entrance to the town. It was dark out so they could not see who was leaning against the iron bird to well. The monsters stood beside Holly protectively as she approched the man, who seemed to be resting his eyes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A pair of brown eyes snapped open. It was hard to see his face but the group sensed him smileing.  
  
"Holly, guys, it's been so long since I've saw you all last!"  
  
The group gasped as the man walked into the moon light. He had long brown hair with streaks of black in it, tied back in a lose pony-tail that reached down to his kness. He had a tanned complextion, and wore a pair of loose black pants and a matching black vest over an white shirt. A single sliver ear ring sparkled in the night as he titled his head to the side, putting a pair of black gloved hands on his hips. He was slim, but also strong looking, and very cute.  
  
"That scent..." Tiger commented slowly.  
  
Holly's eyes teared as she dashed forward, throwing her arms around him. "Genki! Is that you!?"  
  
Genki winced as she pressed her hands against his back as she hugged him thightly. "Yup, it's me."  
  
Holly removed herself, knowing by some of the pain in the mans voice that she had thouched a sore spot on his back.  
  
"Genki, it's been so long...." Suddenly Holly felt a little angry, and sent a slap to his face. "Where the hell where you!?"  
  
The monsters looked at her surprised, as Genki just blinked confused.  
  
"Ah....it's a long story, that I quite don't feel like talking about right now. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, but I really did not have a choice..."  
  
"Well, ok, I'm sure you have your reasons, but they had better be good." Holly smiled. "Come on, we were just about to have dinner at my place. You'll like it, it's roast beef."  
  
"Thanks, it'll be great! I didn't eat in a long time!"  
  
The monsters fallowed them happily back towards the house, but Tiger stopped for a moment, frowning.  
  
"That scent...it's Genki's....but....there is somthing diffrent about it...."  
  
  
Outside the house Yuffie was waiting for them. She was 14 years old but looked just like a little child setting there.  
  
"So you DO know this cute guy!! Hey, Mr.cute guy sir! Is Holly your girlfreind? If she's not, can I be your girlfreind!?"  
  
Genki laughed. " Your a hyper *little* girl aren't you? Well, I'll see."   
  
Yuffie frowned at the teasing tone in his voice. " Come on! I'm cute!! Oh!! Well, see ya tomorrow, Holly and Mr.cute guy!!!"  
  
Holly shook her head, trying not to laugh. "That's Yuffie, she's always like that. Just a bundle of energy and life."  
  
"Yeah, kind of like what you were like as a kid." Hare smirked.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." Genki agreed, a small smile placed on his face.  
  
  
The group had enjoyed dinner, and had helped Holly with the dishes after Yosho, her father, had his fill of food and went back to bed, tired. They all now sat in the living room, talking. The group had told Genki what they had been up to over the years and were now waiting for Genki to tell them his story.  
  
"Well...I found out lots of things that happened in the days of the achinets, found some stuff...nothing to exciteing to tell about, but it was fun just searching you know?"  
  
"What kept you away so long Genki, chi?"  
  
Genki's face darkend slightly. "....it's hard for me to talk about it right now...maybe I'll tell you guys later."  
  
The group turned to each other concerned. They tried to change the subject to cheer the boy up.  
  
"So Genki! Did you meet any cute girls on your travles?" Suzo grinned.  
  
Holly blushed slightly, frowning. Suzo did not know that she had a crush on Genki ever since they were small, how could he? But still, she was kind of pissed when he asked Genki that question even though she knew he didn't know any better.  
  
"Well, I met some cute ones, but none of them had a personilty that interested me. I did have a girlfreind...but we kind of broke up. Actully Her, Alan, and I travled together alot together looking at the ruins."  
  
"Alan!?" The group gasped.  
  
"The same whip-happy Alan that we met on our journey?" Suzo asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Hey, he changed! He's really nice now." Genki laughed. " Actully, to tell you the truth, he refuses to even say they word 'whip' now. It probably brings back painful memoies. He came with us to protect us in case of...well....things."  
  
The group gave him a strange look.  
  
"Things?" Hare repeated.  
  
"You don't mean those rumors about an new evil was true!" Moochi gasped, frightened.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Genki's sudden shout startled them. Blushing the boys forced a weak laugh.  
  
"No." He repeated again, more calmly. " There is no evil...He just wanted to protect us from bandits..."  
  
"...Ok....um, so Genki, who was your girlfreind?" Holly asked with a small jelouse frown.  
  
The boy sighed running and hand threw his hair. " Sweet little Colt....damn, wish she didn't breack up with me but, what can you do?"  
  
"Colt? Hey, didn't think you to would get together." Hare smiled but then frowned remembering 'they broke up'. " But what happened?"  
  
"You have a fight or somthing?" Suzo asked curositly.  
  
Genki smiled weakily. " Well, let's just say, we didn't quite see eye to eye on some things...."  
  
Holly felt sad and angry inside at the same time. ' Did he only come back to us....to me, because he and Colt had a fight? Is he gong to leave again if they make up? Is that all he cares for me? For us!? And why wont he tell us why he didn't bother to contact us in all these years?'  
  
Suzo noticed the pissed look on Holly's face, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"So Genki, I noticed when Holly hugged you, you winced? Did you hurt yourself?" Tiger asked, a little worried.  
  
Genki laughed sheepishly. " Ya, I fell down a clift and cut my back up on the rocks. I'll be ok though."  
  
"Ow...." Moochi gluped. "Must have hurt, chi."  
  
"It did." The boy laughed.   
  
They heard a screm from upstaris and Holly's face turned white.  
  
"Daddy!!"  
  
The group fallowed her up staris in a hurry. When she swang open the door she saw her father setting up in bed, eyes drawn.  
  
"Father!! What's wrong!?"  
  
".......He.....he has come...!! Beware....BEWARE!!!" He screamed before passing out.  
  
"Father!?"  
  
The group starred surprised, as Holly's face turned white and tears flodded her eyes. " His heart....his heart stopped....FATHER!!!!"  
  
A night which started out like an happy one was now a night filled with tears of lost and pain. Holly's father had left her once again, for the final and last time.  
  
  
The furneal was held the next day, everyone in the village cried as he was buried underneath the soil of the village that had been rebulit only a few years ago. Holly of course took it the hardest, but Genki was right beside her to let her cry on his shoulder, as he did his best to comfort her. Yuffie, even got past her slefish natrue to try and comfort her, but neither was able to take to much pain away from the sobbing girl. Holly went to bed early tht night, crying herself to sleep. The monsters also fell to sleep after awhile, everyone, still sad for their freind, and for the man they had gotten to know for the past few years.  
  
Genki was the only one left awake, eyes stareing down at his cup as he drank some cool water. A soft knock came on the door and he anwsered it. Yuffie was standing in the doorway, with a frown on her face.  
  
"Is Holly going to be alright?"  
  
"....I think so, Yuffers."  
  
"Hey! You did not even know me for a whole day and you already gave me a pet name." Yuffie smiled, but her heart wasen't in it.  
  
" I give almost everybody pet names."  
  
"Hey, Genki, you seem tired, why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"...Holly is taking this very hard, I want to be around incase she does something stupid."  
  
Yuffie gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in alarm. " You don't think she will do you!?"  
  
"Shhhhh." Genki put a finger to his mouth, leading Yuffie inside. " No I don't think so. But it's best to becareful."  
  
The girl sat down at the table, never taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"Want somthing to drink?"  
  
"Yes please, some water?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yuffie continued to watch him until he handed her a glass.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hmmm, So, Yuffie, are you one of Holly's freinds?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She's my best freind, say Genki, are you and Holly, you know, an item?"  
  
The boy blushed. " Naw, we aren't dateing, she's cute but, well, I don't want to end up hurting her."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"It's a long story. I can't stay hear long...."  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie growled. " Holly is really happy to see you, you can't leave her again, not in a time like this!"  
  
".....I know......but she would not want me hear, if she knew...."  
  
Yuffie looked at him strangely.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Aww, come on, tell me!"  
  
"It's not your concern, I wont bother you with my personal problems."  
  
"Aw, man!"  
  
  
  
"Colt, how can you be so sure he's there?" Alan asked as they flew over the ocean in an iron bird.  
  
Colt frowned, eyes narrowing. " Because, Holly is there."  
  
"....Holly...." Alan sighed.  
  
"...I just hope, we aren't to late!"  
  
  
  
Yuffie had left later that night, leaving Genki alone again. The boy stood to his feet, looking around himself, he left the house, unaware that Yuffie had still been setting outside near the door, as if waiting for him to come out. Sneaking she fallowed him as he walked towards the river that was concealed in thick woods that circled around the village protectively. Blushing she watched from behind a bush as he removed his vest, slightly panting as if to ward of pain, sweat running down his face. Grinning she continued to stare as he removed his shirt, but the grinned quickly turned to a look of surprise as two huge black angel wings extended from his black, glowing sliver in the moonlight.  
  
"...Oh my god...." She gasped, taking a movement back ward. Her hand hit a twig, causeing it to snap. Startled Genki looked over in her dierection, eyes wide.  
  
Yuffie whimpered as he spotted her, and sat back on her knees, watching as he approched her. His face expressionless, lacking any of the sweetness and warmth it had before.  
  
" 'Yuffers', I told you, to mind your own buisness, you should have lessoned..."  
  
Only one thing echoed threw the night sky, and that was the sound of a blood curling scream.  
  
  
End of Part one.  
  
So what you think of it? I'm posting up to chapter 2 right now, if you want to see more, please review. I need at least five or three reviews before I post chapter three! So if you want to see more, please review!! 


	2. suspiction

  
  
The Darkness inside  
  
Chapter 2; Suspicion  
  
  
It was late afternoon before Holly stumbled out of the bed, eyes still red and swollen from crying herself to sleep last night. She came down the stairs to see that Genki and fixed her something to eat.  
  
"Hey, Holly, are you feeling better?" Genki asked, sounding deeply concerned.  
  
She forced a smile as she sat down at the table infront of the good smelling pan cakes.  
  
"A little....."  
  
"The good, so eat up, before they get cold."  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
"No problem! I just want to make sure, your ok."  
  
Holly blushed, looking down at her feet as Genki sat across from her at the small round little table.  
  
' He always was able to cheer me up....'  
  
  
  
The monsters were heading down to the lake to catch some fish for that night. They were low on food and they did not think that Holly would feel like going food shopping today.  
  
"Poor Holly." Moochi commented suddenly.   
  
"Yeah, at least the kid came back in time to help cheer her up." Hare sighed, thinking about how Holly had cried herself to sleep last night.  
  
"....Just in time...." Tiger suddenly said, causing the group to stop and stare at him.  
  
"What did you mean by that?' Suzo asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm saying, that don't any of you find it strange that the kid, after eight years, seven of those years in which he didn't even bother to even send us one tiny little letter, suddenly just shows up and does not even tell us why he did not bother to contact us in all that time, and not even five hours later Holly fathers dies? Not to mention, you all heard his last words 'He has come, beware.' Now who did come last night? Who else could he have been referring to, besides Genki?"  
  
A cold wind suddenly blew, causing them all to shiver, but wasn't just because of the cold that they had shivered.  
  
"Genki is not bad!" Moochi protested. "You know that, Genki is good like us!"  
  
"He was as a Kid, but he's all grown up now. People change.....maybe he has to." Tiger refused to give in, even though he really did want to agree with Moochi.  
  
"It's a lie, chi!" Moochi exclaimed darted off alone towards the lake.  
  
"Hey, Tiger do you really think the kid is responsible?" Suzo asked slowly.  
  
"....I don't know."  
  
"Come on Tiger!" Hare laughed nervously. " You know Genki, he would be the last person to ever turn evil, I think you must have lost it or something."  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"You heard!"  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"ARGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The group almost leapt out of their skin in surprise, it did not take them long to figure out who the screamed belonged to.  
  
"Moochi!!" They cried together taking off towards the source of the cry.   
  
When they reached the clearing with the lake they saw Moochi slowly backing away from two weeping willo tress which hung over the lake, his eyes drawn and face pale, little body trembling all over.  
  
Slowly the group turned to fall his gaze and all had different reactions of horror, but all of them heard screams coming from their mouths. nailed to the weeping willo tress, was Yuffie. Her whole stomach was ripped out, by what seemed to be claws, her insides, the few which had not seemed to be devoured hung on the outside in chewed bits. Her throat was bit open, blood ran down her arms and legs, a hole was in her chest in the same place her heart use to be. The heart was gone and they did not want to look at the remains to closely. It was horrible, but the most horrible thing was her face, a face forever frozen in a look of pure terror.  
  
I was all to much for Moochi to take, darting behind a bush she threw up.  
  
  
  
"Genki.....?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How close were you and Colt?" Holly asked, shyly, keeping her eyes lowered at the ground.  
  
"Hmmm, not to close, why you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason....."  
  
Things were uncomfortably silent for a few moments, neither of them being able to think of anything to say, until Holly finally spoke.  
  
"Genki, can you please tell me why you didn't contact us in seven years?"  
  
Genki frowned at the hurt in Holly's voice, and looked down at his shoes guiltily.  
  
"I.....I......didn't want to get you involved, with.....some things....."  
  
Holly's eyes widened startled. " What do you mean?"  
  
Genki shook his head. " I can't tell you.....I'm putting you in enough danger just being hear....I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave, no later then tomorrow night."  
  
"Genki! Danger? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I can't explain it....It's to hard."  
  
"Genki, if your in trouble, we'll help you, you know that. We're your friends!"  
  
".......You wouldn't be if you knew......" Genki mumbled to himself quietly, before speaking to Holly.  
  
"I know your my friends, which is why I can't let you get involved with this. Please just trust me on this, You'll understand someday."  
  
Holly sighed, looking down at the ground. "Ok. I know when it came to you, I never won an argument, but."  
  
Genki blushed as Holly took his hands in hers.   
  
"But please, just promise me, you wont forget about us again....please, Genki. Don't try and disappear on me again....I care.....I care to much about you to say goodbye to you forever."  
  
"Holly....."  
  
Slowly their lips moved closer to each other, they both shivered even though they weren't cold at all. Their lips were soon touching when the door to the house burst open. Startled the two humans pulled away from each other, blushing.  
  
"Guys......." Hare breathed heavily. " Yuffie, is dead."  
  
  
  
For the second time in two days Holly cried, this time for a young girl who had lost her life all to soon.  
  
"Who could have done this Genki?" Holly sobbed, holding on to him that night, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I don't know......" Genki sighed, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Whoever it was, it was not human." Hare said slowly.  
  
"And from what I saw, It did not seem like a monster either." Tiger added seriously.  
  
"Then what was it?" Suzo asked nervously.  
  
"A half-breed?" Moochi questioned.  
  
"An half-breed between a human and a monster?" Genki asked, cocking an eye brow. " I didn't know their was any half breeds on this world.....is that possible?"  
  
".........Hmmm, no....I don't think so." Holly shook her head. " But then, what could have done it?"  
  
A few hours passed with that question on everyone's minds. Holly went to bed, tired from the days stress, Moochi, Suzo, and then Hare followed closely behind.  
  
Tiger watched Genki sip some water from a cup at the table. He seemed perfectly normal....no wait, actually, he seemed sort of sickly now that he looked closer. Yeah, hot and sweaty.   
Genki drowned the rest of his water and got up from the table, however he seemed to sway, and Tiger hurriedly caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Genki! You all right?" The wolf-like monster asked worriedly.  
  
"....Y....Yeah, I just got a little dizzy, that's all....." The boy trailed off, shaking his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Genki.....do you know anything about Yuffie?" Tiger suddenly asked, when Genki pulled himself back onto the kitchen chair.  
  
".....No.....I don't know what happened to her, what made you think I would?" The boy asked calmly.  
  
"I was up, when Yuffie came into the house, I heard the both of you talking. Then after a little while she left.....then.....after that, you left. I fell asleep before you returned.  
  
Genki frowned. " Well, since you lessened in, you know that Yuffie came hear because she was worried about Holly, I left a little while after her because I was hot and I wanted to get cooled off, that's all."  
  
"Cooled off, by the lake?"  
  
Tiger drew back shocked by the venomous glare he received from the young man.  
  
"I'm not a killer, if your trying to get to that, Tiger."  
  
"I never said that you were."  
  
"Then stop asking me about Yuffie, and if I was at the place where she got murdered."  
  
Tiger watched as Genki left the kitchen, to enter the guest room, seemingly pissed. But he did not have time to focus on that, only one thought registered his mind.  
  
' We never told him or Holly where we had found Yuffie's body......How, then, could he have known?'  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, I know, this chapter was short and boring, but chapter three will be much better, longer and more exciting. I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  



	3. suspiction

  
  
The Darkness inside  
  
Chapter 2; Suspicion  
  
  
It was late afternoon before Holly stumbled out of the bed, eyes still red and swollen from crying herself to sleep last night. She came down the stairs to see that Genki and fixed her something to eat.  
  
"Hey, Holly, are you feeling better?" Genki asked, sounding deeply concerned.  
  
She forced a smile as she sat down at the table infront of the good smelling pan cakes.  
  
"A little....."  
  
"The good, so eat up, before they get cold."  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
"No problem! I just want to make sure, your ok."  
  
Holly blushed, looking down at her feet as Genki sat across from her at the small round little table.  
  
' He always was able to cheer me up....'  
  
  
  
The monsters were heading down to the lake to catch some fish for that night. They were low on food and they did not think that Holly would feel like going food shopping today.  
  
"Poor Holly." Moochi commented suddenly.   
  
"Yeah, at least the kid came back in time to help cheer her up." Hare sighed, thinking about how Holly had cried herself to sleep last night.  
  
"....Just in time...." Tiger suddenly said, causing the group to stop and stare at him.  
  
"What did you mean by that?' Suzo asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm saying, that don't any of you find it strange that the kid, after eight years, seven of those years in which he didn't even bother to even send us one tiny little letter, suddenly just shows up and does not even tell us why he did not bother to contact us in all that time, and not even five hours later Holly fathers dies? Not to mention, you all heard his last words 'He has come, beware.' Now who did come last night? Who else could he have been referring to, besides Genki?"  
  
A cold wind suddenly blew, causing them all to shiver, but wasn't just because of the cold that they had shivered.  
  
"Genki is not bad!" Moochi protested. "You know that, Genki is good like us!"  
  
"He was as a Kid, but he's all grown up now. People change.....maybe he has to." Tiger refused to give in, even though he really did want to agree with Moochi.  
  
"It's a lie, chi!" Moochi exclaimed darted off alone towards the lake.  
  
"Hey, Tiger do you really think the kid is responsible?" Suzo asked slowly.  
  
"....I don't know."  
  
"Come on Tiger!" Hare laughed nervously. " You know Genki, he would be the last person to ever turn evil, I think you must have lost it or something."  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"You heard!"  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"ARGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The group almost leapt out of their skin in surprise, it did not take them long to figure out who the screamed belonged to.  
  
"Moochi!!" They cried together taking off towards the source of the cry.   
  
When they reached the clearing with the lake they saw Moochi slowly backing away from two weeping willo tress which hung over the lake, his eyes drawn and face pale, little body trembling all over.  
  
Slowly the group turned to fall his gaze and all had different reactions of horror, but all of them heard screams coming from their mouths. nailed to the weeping willo tress, was Yuffie. Her whole stomach was ripped out, by what seemed to be claws, her insides, the few which had not seemed to be devoured hung on the outside in chewed bits. Her throat was bit open, blood ran down her arms and legs, a hole was in her chest in the same place her heart use to be. The heart was gone and they did not want to look at the remains to closely. It was horrible, but the most horrible thing was her face, a face forever frozen in a look of pure terror.  
  
I was all to much for Moochi to take, darting behind a bush she threw up.  
  
  
  
"Genki.....?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How close were you and Colt?" Holly asked, shyly, keeping her eyes lowered at the ground.  
  
"Hmmm, not to close, why you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason....."  
  
Things were uncomfortably silent for a few moments, neither of them being able to think of anything to say, until Holly finally spoke.  
  
"Genki, can you please tell me why you didn't contact us in seven years?"  
  
Genki frowned at the hurt in Holly's voice, and looked down at his shoes guiltily.  
  
"I.....I......didn't want to get you involved, with.....some things....."  
  
Holly's eyes widened startled. " What do you mean?"  
  
Genki shook his head. " I can't tell you.....I'm putting you in enough danger just being hear....I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave, no later then tomorrow night."  
  
"Genki! Danger? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I can't explain it....It's to hard."  
  
"Genki, if your in trouble, we'll help you, you know that. We're your friends!"  
  
".......You wouldn't be if you knew......" Genki mumbled to himself quietly, before speaking to Holly.  
  
"I know your my friends, which is why I can't let you get involved with this. Please just trust me on this, You'll understand someday."  
  
Holly sighed, looking down at the ground. "Ok. I know when it came to you, I never won an argument, but."  
  
Genki blushed as Holly took his hands in hers.   
  
"But please, just promise me, you wont forget about us again....please, Genki. Don't try and disappear on me again....I care.....I care to much about you to say goodbye to you forever."  
  
"Holly....."  
  
Slowly their lips moved closer to each other, they both shivered even though they weren't cold at all. Their lips were soon touching when the door to the house burst open. Startled the two humans pulled away from each other, blushing.  
  
"Guys......." Hare breathed heavily. " Yuffie, is dead."  
  
  
  
For the second time in two days Holly cried, this time for a young girl who had lost her life all to soon.  
  
"Who could have done this Genki?" Holly sobbed, holding on to him that night, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I don't know......" Genki sighed, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Whoever it was, it was not human." Hare said slowly.  
  
"And from what I saw, It did not seem like a monster either." Tiger added seriously.  
  
"Then what was it?" Suzo asked nervously.  
  
"A half-breed?" Moochi questioned.  
  
"An half-breed between a human and a monster?" Genki asked, cocking an eye brow. " I didn't know their was any half breeds on this world.....is that possible?"  
  
".........Hmmm, no....I don't think so." Holly shook her head. " But then, what could have done it?"  
  
A few hours passed with that question on everyone's minds. Holly went to bed, tired from the days stress, Moochi, Suzo, and then Hare followed closely behind.  
  
Tiger watched Genki sip some water from a cup at the table. He seemed perfectly normal....no wait, actually, he seemed sort of sickly now that he looked closer. Yeah, hot and sweaty.   
Genki drowned the rest of his water and got up from the table, however he seemed to sway, and Tiger hurriedly caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Genki! You all right?" The wolf-like monster asked worriedly.  
  
"....Y....Yeah, I just got a little dizzy, that's all....." The boy trailed off, shaking his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Genki.....do you know anything about Yuffie?" Tiger suddenly asked, when Genki pulled himself back onto the kitchen chair.  
  
".....No.....I don't know what happened to her, what made you think I would?" The boy asked calmly.  
  
"I was up, when Yuffie came into the house, I heard the both of you talking. Then after a little while she left.....then.....after that, you left. I fell asleep before you returned.  
  
Genki frowned. " Well, since you lessened in, you know that Yuffie came hear because she was worried about Holly, I left a little while after her because I was hot and I wanted to get cooled off, that's all."  
  
"Cooled off, by the lake?"  
  
Tiger drew back shocked by the venomous glare he received from the young man.  
  
"I'm not a killer, if your trying to get to that, Tiger."  
  
"I never said that you were."  
  
"Then stop asking me about Yuffie, and if I was at the place where she got murdered."  
  
Tiger watched as Genki left the kitchen, to enter the guest room, seemingly pissed. But he did not have time to focus on that, only one thought registered his mind.  
  
' We never told him or Holly where we had found Yuffie's body......How, then, could he have known?'  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, I know, this chapter was short and boring, but chapter three will be much better, longer and more exciting. I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  



End file.
